This invention relates generally to surveys, and more particularly to multi-media surveys.
Multi-media surveys provide statistical information regarding the average response to multi-media segments, such as music programming, television programming, advertisements, political messages, etc. Based on this information, radio stations, television networks, and other organizations may adjust multi-media content according to desired business goals. For example, based on the results of a multi-media survey, a television network may adjust the content of future news programs to increase the numbers of viewers, a radio station may adjust a play list to increase the number of listeners, a politician may adjust a political message to appeal to a broader range of voters, etc.
Conventionally, conducting a multi-media survey requires gathering a group of participants in a central location, such as an auditorium. During the survey, each participant manipulates a mechanical device while viewing and/or listening to a multi-media segment. In so doing, the participants indicate their reactions to the content in the multi-media segment. While such conventional surveys provide the desired survey information, they have inherent problems. First, conventional multi-media surveys are expensive due to the high costs associated with renting an auditorium and setting up all of the survey equipment. In addition, the effort associated with arranging for all participants to take the survey at the same time in the same location is time consuming and inflexible. These cost and schedule considerations often limit the amount of survey data that can be collected, which in turn limits the usefulness of the survey.